Calimos
|-|Knight = |-|Lich Form = Summary Calimos is a warrior, scythe master, and wielder of one of the 9 God-Made weapons currently in the realm of the mortals. He once served as a knight for a neighboring kingdom to Malitos. In the past, he served as a mercenary hired by a man who sought to bring new leadership to his country, and had already amassed a rebellion. Calimos served as a warrior for the rebellion, until it eventual was successful, and the newfound leader of the kingdom (The same man who recruited Calimos) promoted him to a knight. He served as an antagonist to Asu and Adamines party. He fought against Asu in a clash, where Calimos came out the victor. While facing Maniton, who had been released only to face Calimos, it is shown that Calimos is corrupted by the weapon, and that this is not his true identity. Maniton was able to snap Calimos out of his bloodlust, albeit losing his arm in the process. Once calmed down Calimos stopped fighting, and went into custody of the kingdom. He found an agreement to serve as a knight for this kingdom, instead of returning to his old land. History and Lore Currently Working On... Appearance and Personality Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil when introduced, Neutral Good currently Name: Calimos, The Grim Knight Origin: Crystalblade Age: Unknown Classification: Half-Human, Knight Mercenary Race: Nephi (Half-Human, Half-Angel) Affiliation: Kingdom of Colub (Formerly), Kingdom of Mailtos (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least ' 6-B', likely Higher| Likely 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Scythe User, Regeneration(Low-Mid, survived being stabbed directly in the heart.), Flight, Longevity (Due to not only wielding a God-Made weapon, but also to being a Nephi), Force-Field Creation, Darkness Manipulation (Can create barriers and projectiles with pure darkness) | All previous to a much further extent, Death Manipulation (His scythe, Hellsender, is able to kill opponents with a single swipe if certain conditions are met. If when his scythe strikes his opponent, they are not in a mindset to kill Calimos, they will die instantly.), Durability Negation via Hellsender, Teleportation, Intangibility (He must willingly activate it, and he cannot harm others in this form). Attack Potency: At least''' Country Level', likely '''Higher' (He is at the very least on the level of Maniton.) | Likely Continent Level (All god made weapons are said to be able to destroy a continent, and Calimos's lich form reached the "Apex" of what a God-Made weapon can reach. He also was far superior to both Asu and Maniton, and he fought on even terms with Jonathan DoCrean), [[Durability Negation|'Ignores durability' ]] with Hellsender Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Perceived Asu in slow motion when he attempted to sneak attack Calimos) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 25 (Should be stronger than Asu physically) Striking Strength: At least Country Level, likely Higher (After becoming a knight, described as being the strongest warrior in the kingdom's history, thus should be stronger than Maniton) | Likely Continent Level (He has reached his weapons full capacity, and thus has the strength to destroy a continent. Fought on part with DoCrean) Durability: At least Country Level, likely higher | Likely Continent Level (It took a slice from his own weapon to revert him to his human form, tanked attacks from DoCrean) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Scythe, Tens of meters with Darkness Magic Standard Equipment: His scythe, Hell Sender. His knights armor. Intelligence: Calimos is a very strategic warrior, having a knowledge of pressure points, and weak spots in the human body. He is not known for his intelligence when it comes to pure smarts, but he is a very intelligent warrior. Weaknesses: Regardless to him wielding a God-Made weapon, and him being a Nephi, he is still mortal and can be killed, though it requires extreme force. Notable Attacks and Techniques Hell-Sender Hell-Sender is Calimos's unique, God-Made Scythe, and it is one of the 9 God-Made weapons currently in the realm of the mortals. The Scythe is able to cut through armor with relative ease, and perhaps its most useful ability is its ability to ignore durability. Hell-Sender is able to kill an enemy in a single slice, regardless of their armor. This ability is only able to be activated if the opponent is not in a mindset to kill Calimos. Basically if Calimos slices an opponent, it reads their mind, and if they were not willing to kill him, they will die. Expert Scythe User Calimos is a very capable user of Scythe weapons, with it being his signature weapon. Darkness Magic Calimos can create, manipulate, and form darkness. He often uses it to create shields, and projectiles. His projectiles are able to be sharp and able to slice through armor. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: